Within the Silence
by Sound And Fun
Summary: Though not all worlds are threatened, the magical dimension isn't totally free of fear as the Winx have disappeared from sight for years. Rhapsody, a young orphan and musician with little to none magic power stumbles across a strange Music Score. Deciding to play it not only changes her life, but also the course of fate... Just what is it that happens?


Within the Silence

Chapter One: The beginning.

Magix.

The place breathed magic with its bursting energy that seemed almost touchable. As if you could just hold out your hand and grasp it. The mixture of nature and technology didn't seem to mind mingling in a form of coexistence that made them bloom equally. Among all this beautiful scenery were humans, fairies, elves, magic pets and so on, going about their normal routine as they fluttered, strode, strolled, sauntered or drove towards whatever was their destination.

Among all this hustle and bustle is me, a young teenage girl on her way towards her favourite store. But not yet.

I sigh, as I regard the city flash by, hoping it would go quicker. It was hell getting from earth to Magix as it was, but to actually get where I want to be, me, a girl with so few magic power, was hell. People around me talk about new spells or potions or whatever it is they learn wherever they're going, but I have no idea what they're talking about. From the moment I was a kid, though blessed with magic power, I'd never had but a small amount of it. The kids in my dorm first teased me with it, as did the older girls and boys, until they noticed it wasn't 'growing with time' as they all thought it would.

Well, tough luck. It didn't. I'm torn between being a magical creature -of some sort at least- and being a normal human being. Let me tell you this. It sucks.

Finally the bus pulls into the part of the city where I'm headed and I quickly throw the strap of my bag around my shoulders, push the stop button and get to the doors.

A fresh wind greets me as the bus comes to a halt and I jump out. Taking a deep breath I let my dark blue eyes take in the ever familiar view of the somewhat deserted SiBeMol street. I fight back the urge to put my hands in my pockets -for I no longer have some- I push the forward button on my iPod to change the music. This place asks for a fair amount of classic, I believe, with its elder buildings and nostalgic views. As if you'd somehow ended up on Earth in the late 19th century London, though a bit more pink, if you know what I mean.

Few people pass me as I make my way through the maze of small streets to eventually end up where I want to be.

My eyes scan the sign and a smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. This feels more like coming home than anything else, for I've been coming to this shop for ages, for as long as I can remember. The sign in the form of a piano is inviting to say the least, and the few music instruments stalled out are begging me to come in, and so I do.

The shop named Song of the Muse is deceivingly small. It really is deceiving. You might think you only need about ten minutes to see all of it, you're going to be stuck for at least three hours if you wish to regard all the shelves of only the music scores of a triangle! Seriously I've been lost here before, and I can still remember the soothing smile of the shopkeeper when he found me right before closing time. I'd been five at the time, and my caretaker had agreed to leave me alone if I promised to stay in this shop while she'd go out with the other orphans. That's right. I'm an orphan. I have no idea who's my mother, and no idea who's my father, though they left me with some strange features and characteristics often not understood by others. One of them is the way I look. I have a pale complexion. Seriously, I do not tan! Not even after spending three hours straight in the sun! Then I have a dark blue colour of eyes that, luckily, go well with my blue-black hair colour. I feel myself frown, I can't help it, for if that colour had been just that, I'd be thankful, but no. I have two locks of hair in a different colour. A dark pink, bordering purple adorns a lock to the side of my face and on the back. I'd been searching for a way to get it out, to make it look normal, but not even a spell would get rid of it! It's as stubborn as I am! So now I wear my hear so it doesn't bother me so much. My long hair, which also just grows as it pleases, is down with a single braid running from the left side of my head to the right until the long braid rests over my right shoulder with the rest of my hair down. So now, there is one lock tangled in the braid, somewhat fashionable if you'd ask me, and then there's a lock running straight down to my bottom with the rest. And I'll keep it that way until I find a way to be able to cut my hair into a short style without it growing back in three days to this annoyingly long length!

Anyway with that nostalgic smile I push open the door and let the smell of paper greet me.

"Good afternoon Rhapsody." comes the kind voice of the shopkeeper. He's a kind elderly man with soft white hair, round shaped glasses and an always present smile, though I hope it's just when he sees me.

"Hello Banjo!" I greet him back feeling a smile tug mercilessly at the corners of my mouth. I really love Banjo, he's like the grandfather I never had.

"On the road with your best friend again I see." he says with a smile as he leans on the register to take a look at my little bag.

"Of course. I wouldn't go anywhere without her!" I say as pull the bag which had been hanging to the back.

"I see. Well then, I guess you know the way." he said with a smile.

I nod with an evenly big smile as I start to make my way to the racks filled with music scores for the Piccolo, my favourite instrument.

It's strange, I think as I let my finger go over the backs of the numerous books, in search for something new to play. It's like my finger is going over the scores without my knowing, for I'm not paying attention to the names. I will my hand back and try to focus by shaking my head for a bit. It's not like me to be distracted during my search for some music sheets.

'Come on Rhaps, pull yourself together.' I tell myself as I retry from the top once again. Before I know it I stand in the middle of the hall with my finger aimlessly going over all the sheets and scores, not stopping its track and I feel like something's trying to tell me something. It's strange I think, thinking like this. Normally things like this would happen to fairies, witches or elves, not to someone with barely any magical power like me. I pull back my hand and stare at it for a moment. I feel dazed. A tingling which I never felt before is tugging on me, and I feel dizzy. Should I call Banjo? Ask him to seek out something for me?

But what if he asks what's wrong? In the worst case scenario he'd call someone from the orphanage to pick me up. I don't want that. Anything that's strange about me is either made fun off, or not believed. Seriously they've started to take up anything wrong with me as a made-up story or theatrical act to get some attention. But believe me, I am not like that! I don't need anyone's help if it's against their will to offer me some. I do not need charity.

So I shake my head again and go over the books in front of me, determined to keep my head with it, and this time, it seems to work, until another thing pops up.

'What if I'd buy some scores for the piano, or the violin?'

I cannot find a reason why I wouldn't do it. My pay could easily cover for an extra book or three so I grab a good score from the shelve and make my way to the piano section as I browse through the pages of the new book I grabbed.

But then I realise I should've gotten to the piano section a few minutes ago, and I look up. I feel my eyes widen and a dreaded feeling creeps up on me.

'Why am I in a place I've never been before?!'

Scared I look around myself and nothing seems the same! Looking to where I come from I spot a golden coloured staircase which I've never seen before. Looking back in front of me I notice another great room filled with hundreds, if not thousands racks filled to the brim with music scores, books on music themes and even instruments! My eyes widen and I feel my heart get light with all the amazement. This is unbelievable!

'Why didn't Banjo tell me about this place?' I end up thinking as I pick a random book with super high-level music sheets inside. It makes my heart flutter as I hear the magical tones, crescendo's, sonata's and rhythms in my mind.

I quickly put back the book to skip through what seemed like an endless rack.

"This is too good!" I comment as I grab another one and try to feel the music around me. Amazing, it's a song that seemed to come from the core of music itself! Brilliant! Would anyone know of this piece? If they did why hadn't she heard any of it before? How many people knew of this place? Why didn't Banjo tell her this was buried under his other collection? Did he himself know it was here?

At that last question I raise an eyebrow. That's a good question. Did he know? But then again, should I ask him about it? What if it's super secret? But then again, how do I take one of the scores if I want them?

I'm not sure whether I should ask Banjo about this as I follow my feet so to say. I'm not looking where I'm going, but it can't be too bad, since I'm hardly advancing with all my thinking.

Perhaps I should just memorise it all immediately. I mean, I have my piccolo with me so keeping it in my heart wouldn't be too hard. I've been trained to do that from when I was a little kid with not enough money to spend on all the scores I wanted, right? But then again it hardly seems like these books are 'normal' scores. The levels are practically off the charts. Which reminds me...

I turn towards a rack and once again pick a random book to turn them around...strange...there's no price...

An alarm bell goes off in my head. Is this a private collection?

I put the book back and take a few steps back...I really shouldn't be here, right?

Guilt is taking over and a dreadful feeling is growing in my chest. What started as an adventurous treasure hunt suddenly felt bad and wrong.

This feeling is overwhelming and though I'm anything but a scaredy-cat, I back off. I shouldn't go where I'm not needed, that much I learned in the orphanage.

I turn on my heel, determined to walk away. But then I hear the echoing of my own footsteps slow down. Was that?

I turn around to look at the end of the hall, made by bookshelves on either side. I shake my head.  
'It can't be.' and walk further, but then it's there again and my eyes are drawn back to the hall. Something's calling me, I believe. It's a faint sound. Strange and light and sad, and it's drawing me in. Before I know what I'm doing, with a reason that's calling out to be heard, I walk towards what seems the end of Magix. It takes me, believe it or not, fifteen minutes to come to a strange circle-shaped place where all the racks come together. There is a round platform in the middle with a music stand. Upon it lies a soft yellow glowing book, and I find myself being pulled in.

I don't even take note of the soft sound my foot makes when I get up to take a look at the book. My hand hovers above it as if I'd be able to sense what's going on inside it if I do. But I hesitate to really touch it.

Finally I take a deep breath, deciding that I've already come too far to get off with warning of some sort, so I hesitantly open the book. There in front of me is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A score, so pure as if it's the history of a person written down in the purest of music. Her eyes scan the pages, taking in all the notes. I can go through fifteen pages, hearing the music around me before...

"Rhapsody?!"

I startle and stumble down.

"Rhapsody?!" this time it doesn't sound like amazement, but rather fear.

"Rhapsody" it's closer now "Are you alright?"

"Awtch. I'm okay." I mumble as I get helped to my feet. "Banjo?" I ask, eyes widening as I remember where I am.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself! Before I knew it, I was down here, and..."

"Rhapsody." comes the gentle voice of Banjo.

"Yes?" I ask, dreading the worst.

"You don't need to apologise."

"I don't?"

"No, this is part of the store." he says with a soft smile.

"It is?" I ask, not convinced.

"It's a part of the store which only opens up to people who love music from their core, people like you and me."

"Musicians?" I ask, pulling up an eyebrow. "Musicians with a certain skill level?"

He shakes his head. "No. People with Music...here." he points to my heart, but I still don't get it. Every musician has music in their heart, otherwise they wouldn't bother practising for hours on end to get a single piece right. Without the proper love for music or their instrument of choice, they just wouldn't get there!

"You'll understand eventually."music stand with the opened book on top.

"No."

I drop my shoulders. "I guessed."

"That one's yours to begin with."

"What?" I ask, eyes widening.

"Let's just say it's a gift from your parents."

Still not getting it, but curious as hell I turn towards the lectern, but then I realise something.

"God I fell down!" I exclaim as I grab towards my little bag, quickly opening it. "I hope you're allright." I whisper as check my piccolo.

"She seems to be alright." Banjo says as he puts a hand on my shoulder and I sigh.

"Luckily."

Banjo laughs and gets to collect the music book as I close my bag again, kneeling down to grab the scores I dropped earlier.

"Here." Banjo leans towards me, handing me the scores. "Take good care of it."

"I-I will." I find myself saying after which I follow him to the golden staircase which now seems a whole lot different as I look closely. What I'd only seen as a normal stairs was now a staircase perfected with notes, and two fairies at the end. One holding a Cello, and the other Viola. Amazing! That I didn't notice before! Which makes me realise as I ascend the stairs. I look back and only now notice the beauty of the seemingly underground room. There's wonder everywhere! From the shelves to the open spaces, even the amazingly high ceiling was adorned with golden coloured notes and fairies. Though it seemed to portrait something I don't understand.

Shrugging it off she followed Banjo out. Once I recognized the shop's normal interior I look back to notice what I'd seen as a door was actually a shelve which had opened up to let us enter the new chamber.

Somehow that brings a smile to my face. Everyone likes a secret, right?

In a daze I walk towards the cash register behind which Banjo places himself taking the Piccolo scores I put down and scanning it.

After he tells me the price I pull up an eyebrow. "And that one?" I ask.

He smiles at me. "I told you it was yours."

"But..." I try to say something but he holds up his hands and shakes his head.

"I don't want to be paid for a score that chooses its own owner."

Puzzled I leave it at that and turn my back to the counter. My eyes fall on the piano standing there. "Is he still playing?" I ask, and suddenly the mood drops. We never really talk about him.

"Yeah he does, but..." Banjo's voice falters.

"Well, that's good." I comment turning towards him and flashing him a bright smile which he tries to return.

Sensing Banjo's down I feel bad. And when I feel bad I try to cheer him up. "Want to look at some old videos?"

It works because Banjo bursts out in laughter. "If he'd get in, I'd be in a lot of trouble!"

We laugh for a while until I take a glance at the clock and gasp.

"Is it really already 5 o'clock?!" I exclaim.

"Yes of course. Why did you think I was coming for you?" Banjo asked with a smile on his face. "Can't have you cry again, can we?" he winks at me.

"Oh come on, I was five years old! I'm not gonna cry again!" I pout, but nevertheless I smile. It was Banjo who'd saved me back then, Banjo and...him.

"Well I'm off then! Can't miss the last bus!" I tell him, grab the bag with my purchased items and head for the door.

"See you again!" I exclaim before bursting through the door.

I'm lucky to be on the bus. I don't want to think about what would've happened if I'd missed it. Sure I could've stayed with Banjo, but I'm quite sure the people in charge of the orphanage wouldn't have liked that. They can't have all the teenagers staying over wherever they wanted whenever they wanted. It would be chaos, which doesn't sound too bad to me. It might even be a good idea to have them behave like a gang of kids every know and then.

With that thought I look out of the window. Even during the night Magix beautifully lit. There cannot be anyone out there who wouldn't like what he saw looking at it. Not even nature seemed to be bothered as the night plants climbed up towards the sky on the street lighting.

Pulling my eyes from the scenery I look at the plastic bag in my lap. In there was a new song waiting for me, and I couldn't help but get out the two books. The one was the one I got in the 'normal' section of the shop, the other, more sophisticated looking one, was from the secret department. What the hell had Banjo meant with 'music from the heart'?

I pull up my shoulders. I'm not going to find out tonight. I grab in my pocket for my iPod, seek out a nice pop song and put it back before going through the Piccolo scores in a fast rate. It was a cute tune buried inside the pages, and I can't find myself thinking about the money it cost me. Who cares where money goes when you can have a beautiful song instead?

Anyway I quickly go through the fourty pages or so of piccolo solo songs before I put it back in my bag and take a look at the second book. This one's fairly thick I notice now, over hundred pages! I quickly turn around the cover, in order to find the content. To my amazement, there's no content table. No mention of the songs you're about to learn or no author. Strange.

I turn page after page, frowning as I continue to at least half of the book. I quickly put in a bookmark as I notice I'm about to arrive at the gate.

Jumping out of the bus I get in...and arrive at the garden of the orphanage.

Here, on earth, it's winter, and it's getting dark soon. I shiver as my clothing really isn't made for this type of weather and I quickly run to the back door. In order to protect the children they'd made the gate in the back garden, so that if the need arose they could escape to Magix. It wasn't used as an escape though, but rather a quick get-away to the most magical city in the various dimensions. And though it wasn't its normal purpose, everyone used it, and so it was allowed to use it so.

Once inside I jump up and down to get rid of the snow on my AllStars. My short strapless dress with underneath leggings that ended just below my knees wasn't really enough for this type of weather, but I'd known that in Magix it would've been warm. I grab my iPod to pause the song I was listening to when I hear footsteps coming my way.

"Welcome back Rhapsody." came the greeting of the one person which I love and hate most.

"Hi Roxy." I greet her. Beside her stands her ever faithful dog.

"Been to Magix?" she asks me, but I know she's asking if something happened, and seriously, I don't feel like telling her.

"Yeah, to the music store."

"Found anything?" she asked with a kind smile which I don't take. I know she'd been asked by my mother to take care of me, just like she's taking care of the other children, but I just don't trust it. I know I shouldn't be angry with her because she was spared of whatever took my mother and father from me, but it doesn't seem right. And though Roxy's always nice to me, I just can't... I shake my head.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I lost track of time."

"You didn't meet up with anyone did you?"

Damn. She really sounds worried now.

"No, I didn't. Apart from Banjo I met up with no one."

"I see." she says looking at me with a warm, friendly, almost motherly smile. Though having six children to take care of, she's always been really kind to me, and I suddenly feel bad for not liking her. Her pink hair reminds me of the locks I have in my hair, and I must admit that there were times I thought she was my mum...

"I'm going to my room now..." I speak before I say something stupid like: "Tell me about my parents..." and hurry to my room.

A room which I share with another girl. With orange hair and alert green eyes that seem to spot everything...If she wasn't constantly occupied with studying or looking up things on the internet.

"Hey Rhaps..."

"Hey Lin." I say as I drop down on my bed. "Had a nice day?" I ask.

"Yes, I had." Lin replies, turning her chair so she's looking at me. "I agreed to going to the movies with John." she says with a small smile.

"John?" I ask, looking at her. "The specialist?"

She nods enthusiastically and I smile back at her. I don't like the guy. I never did, but if she likes him, I guess I'll just have to live with it. It's her happiness that counts the most to me after all.

"Sounds cool." I mutter as I put on my bravest smile, all the while trying to get my shoes off.

"It's easier if you put your feet on the ground for that you know." Lin remarks as she sees me struggle with my feet in the air.

"Don't feel like changing positions." I reply with a smile. "Besides, it's fun."

"I see." Lin replies. "Anyway." she continues and a dreadful feeling envelops me. "Do you feel like coming along?"

I know she's asking me to come, because she fears she won't know what to say, but I'm not in the mood for it, and I really want to take a look at that hundred-page music score I brought home.

"Sorry, I can't." I reply and put my bag up in the air. "Got some sheets the conductor wanted us to know within three days."

"What a weak excuse." Lin remarks. "You barely need two hours to get a normal song in that head of yours."

I feel my smile falter and I sigh. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel like going to the movies with a couple. It would feel stupid you know."

Lin smiles weakly, and I know she understands. She always understands. That technological brain of hers is amazing.

"Well okay, but then promise me we'll go on a double-date when you find someone you like okay?"

I smile. "I promise, though I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"Come on Rhaps, you're already sixteen years old. Don't waste your life on music alone.

I feel my face grow dark and Lin realises she said something stupid.

"Music is not a waste." I tell her, feeling my voice tremble.

"I'm sorry, that's true. Forgive me."

Lin's sincerity always gets to me and I let it slide. I just can't tell people what music means to me. It's like telling someone how your heart beats, or to show them the air in your lungs...impossible.

"You're forgiven." I say with a smile that doesn't completely reach my eyes. "You got permission to go out that late?"

"I have." Lin says with a smile and once again turns to her laptop.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Within an hour and a half." she replies smiling. "I'll be back quite late."

I smile. I'm not sure I would ever get permission to go out that late, but I'm happy for her. She deserves a night out.

After dinner we gather in our room again and I grab a music stand from the corner of the room. Placing it in front of my bed I reach over and grab my bag, getting the two books out of it. As I settle myself down on my bed, crossing my legs I put my Piccolo together and start tuning. It doesn't take long before it's perfect and I take a look at the two books in front of me. I find myself looking at both of them one after another, wondering which one I'd take, because okay the one's probably super-rare, but the other one is especially written for my dear baby Piccolo...

Sighing I quickly make my decision by going for the hardest one, which is, what a musician always does...choosing the hardest one first. You can't blame us, if the hardest one's out of the way there's the icing on the cake...or something. I shrug it off and put the book I kinda bumped into on the stand. I do a quick scan of the first few pages before nodding and taking a chance, but before I get to play the first note I stop myself and smile a wry smile.

"Lin?!" I call out, getting from my comfortable spot on my bed and walking over to the door. I'm lucky, for she's just getting upstairs in her bathrobe, a towel on her head.

"What's wrong?" she asks as she immediately walks over to her closet, picking out an outfit she'd already had in mind. She probably spent the whole afternoon getting one ready, for even her shoes are already in place.

"Could you charm the music stand for me?" I ask.

She smiles, clicks her fingers and immediately the stand jumps to life. It's cute I think, seeing it happy that music's going to be made.

But as I turn towards it I hear Lin make a distressed sound and I get up once again to go and help her out with her hair and make-up.

As I help her tame her wavy orange hair while she chats about how nervous she is.

"Don't worry." I tell her "You're lovely."

"Not overdressed?"

"Not at all."

"Underdressed?"

"Stop fussing over this." I tell her and then she pouts.

"You'll understand what I'm going through when you fall in love yourself." she tells me off.

"Not going to happen." I tell her. "Guys like magical girls...not like me."

"You are magical Rhaps" she tells me, staring me in the eyes through the mirror "You just need some more time than the rest of us. I bet you're a superstrong fairy!"

I shake it off, this subject is sensitive and she notices for she drops the subject.

"You'll be going back soon, eh?" I ask her, and despite myself I hear my voice sounds sad.

"Yeah. I have to study hard to get as far as the Winx huh." she says as she winks at me.

"The Winx, eh?" I mutter as I look up. It had been a while since they disappeared, not a trace to be found. Where were they anyway?

"Yes. I want to be the next fairy to reach at least Enchantix level."

"But I hear that even their former classmates haven't gotten that far yet."

"Yeah, makes you realise just how extraordinary they were huh." Lin comments.

I drop my hand still holding onto the comb.

"Do you really think I'll be a fairy one day?" I ask her and she turns around to look at me.

"I'm sure of it." she tells me, with her green eyes staring so defiantly into mine I'm inclined to believe her. To put my faith into something that seems extremely out of reach.

"Let's get you ready huh." I tell her, turning her around again to continue getting her shoulder-length hair into two cute buns.

"I'll be back okay, you have fun playing!" she tells me before disappearing through the door of our room. I smile. She's too kind. I turned sixteen three months ago, so normally I'd be going to Alfea with her, but...well...

I shrug it off and grab my already tuned Piccolo from its spot on my bed, and get cosy again. The music stand is still awaiting the first notes to be played and I'm inclined to not let it wait any longer.

"What do you think Jeffrey..." I talk to the self-named stand "Shall we see how far I can get in one go?"

The only response I get from the magical piece of furniture is an impatient jumping and I fight back the urge to giggle. Instead I raise the Piccolo to my lips, take a look at the notes written between the first six barlines. Then I take a deep breath like I've done a million times and start to play.

At first it doesn't feel like much. The notes are distant and soft, barely hear-able, like a child that's being formed in the belly of a mother. Then it turns into what seems like a lullaby, and I'm amazed at how easily my fingers find their places, and how smoothly I'm playing it. Three pages down, I notice, but only vaguely as the tune takes on a happy tone. Before I'd really known what was happening the somewhat distant song had changed into a happy rhapsody, like the first years in life of a young child.

Just as I'm about to get used to the happy tones a seemingly new piece starts as the rhapsody makes place for a sad episode. The notes grow deeper -for as deep as my Piccolo can go- and I wonder if it hadn't been a better idea if I'd taken my flute for this one. I quickly discard the thought. The Piccolo is me, I shouldn't be thinking of another instrument to play it with.

I feel a strange painful sting in my heart as I play the next page. The mood is darker, sadder and seemingly endless as it goes on for over five pages.

Then it grows more mature, stronger. Soon, as I seemingly fly over the pages there are constant changes, half a page happy, a page darker, super swift crescendo's and evenly quick decrescendo's. It seems to continue endlessly and I get the feeling I'm not playing just a piece of music one was inspired to make, but a lifetime. No, I realise. I'm not playing a lifetime...I'm playing a life!

I do not know when it started, but I guess somewhere halfway I feel a tingling sensation that spreads from my chest to the rest of my body, especially my fingers who seamlessly play what I read from the scores. Not one mistake is made as I get through the fifty-fourth page. And I notice more and more, that this is not a normal score. The tingling feeling is growing stronger, as if my body's being electrocuted without feeling any pain. There's a strange sensation in the air and I can't help but feel as if I already know the music sheets in front of me.

There were a hundred pages if I recall it correctly, was I really going to get there in one try?! Through a hundred pages? I do not have long to think about it, for I focus on the sheets and play on, not once distracted as my eyes are almost magically pulled to the staves and the notes dancing on it.

Eighty-three.

Eighty-nine.

Ninety.

Ninety-five.

Ninety-seven.

The air feels different around me, somewhat creeping me out as I feel feverish and tired. Should I stop? My unconsciousness thinks not and I continue, unable to stop this strange piece of music which seems to fill me with a comfortable warmth, and which seems to be getting me through so many memories that I lost count. Whoever was described in this scores sure had been an amazing person.

Ninety-eight.

Ninety-nine.

Hundred.

As the last notes reverberates I feel the tingling sensation at its highest peak and I feel something like an explosion. I'm pushed back into my bed, laying there breathing deeply, Piccolo safely clenched into my right hand.

I have no idea what that was, but I'm sure this was a one in a lifetime sort of thing.

As I groggily sit up I regard the music stand which had been jumping up and down rather strangely, different from when I just successfully ended a difficult song. No, it was something different, and as I got a good glimpse of it my eyes widened.

I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me.

To be continued...

_Voila this is the first chapter._

_I must warn you all that it's not sure whether or when I'm going to update this story for I too am a musician in training now. ^^" So I hope you liked it, and I hope to see you back at the next chapter...though unsure when that's going to be. ^^"_


End file.
